Foxxay Family, Good News
by EvieWhite
Summary: Just a quick little adorable story about Misty and Cordelia telling their daughter, Myrtle, that she is going to be a big sister. Prompt fulfillment. I hope you like it!


**Prompt: Could you write one about Cordelia and Misty telling Myrtle that she was going to have a little sister?**

**I hope you like it!**

**Also, quick question everyone. Does anybody know if Foxx is Cordelia's actual last name or her married name from Hank? I'm just going to pretend that it's from her father, but if someone could let me know that'd be greatly appreciated. **

Cordelia Foxx and Misty Day love their life together. After all the pain they endured with the seven wonders and the witch hunters, it's like the universe is giving them a break.

The couple lives in a little cottage just off the academy grounds with their three year old daughter Myrtle. They had decided to expand their tribe of two after a few years together, and Cordelia's perfect health allowed them to conceive easily; a little help from magic was needed to make the child biologically Misty's too though.

Myrtle is an absolute blessing to them. They love her unconditionally, and took to motherhood fairly well.

A few months ago the couple made the decision to try for another baby. Things were going so wonderfully with their first daughter and they knew that they still had so much love to give.

Just last week, Cordelia and Misty received the good news that Delia is pregnant again! The two were overwhelmed with happiness, but were concerned that Myrtle would not be as thrilled.

Truth be told, Myrtle can have a bit of an attitude. The young witch loves being the center of attention and often tries to impress everyone around her. She can get fussy when ignored, even if only for a second. Her mothers are worried that she'll be jealous of the new baby. But Myrtle is also sweet and kind with a good heart.

Hand in hand, Cordelia and Misty sit down next to each other on the couch. Their daughter is sitting cross legged in front of them.

"What is it mommy and momma?" She asks curiously. Her stormy blue eyes sparkling with the ever present excitement she seems to possess.

Misty looks to her wife anxiously, hoping that Delia will take the lead.

"Well baby, your momma and I have some good news to tell you…" Cordelia replies slowly, choosing her words carefully. She absent-mindedly places her hand on her stomach.

The little witch bounces up and down while clapping her hands. "Are we getting a kitty?!" Myrtle has been begging for a cat since she first learned how to talk.

"Not yet little one, maybe for Yule." Misty scoops her daughter up and sets the child down in her lap.

Taking the girl's tiny hands, Cordelia places them on her belly. "Myrtle…momma and I are having another baby. You're going to be a big sister." Myrtle looks down at her mother's stomach with a look of confusion.

Both parents wait nervously for their daughter's reaction. "…Another baby… Will you love it more than me?" Instead of the tantrum Delia and Misty had expected, Myrtle's eyes fill with tears and she pouts sadly.

Misty hugs her tight to comfort her. "Of course not, angel! We'll love you and your sister the same."

"Sister?" Cordelia and Misty nod. Two female witches can only produce female children. "I guess that's not too bad."

"It'll be fun! You can play games with her, and show her all the plants you grow. You can teach her everything you know and she'll love you so so much."

Myrtle's pout is slowly being replaced by a smile. "I could show my sister how to make mud pies and build blanket forts!"

"Yep, being a big sister will be a lot of fun, baby." The couple chuckles happily and Myrtle claps enthusiastically. She pauses for a moment, then looks down at Delia's belly.

"So my sister is growing in there?"

Cordelia nods and kisses the top of her daughter's head. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too moms!" The child kisses Delia's cheek then turns and kisses Misty's too. "And I love you baby sister!" Myrtle hugs around her mommy's waist and kisses it all over. The whole family laughs and smiles happily at each other.

Cordelia and Misty smother their daughter in hugs. Finally, the universe is giving them a break and allowing them peace.


End file.
